


A Battle For Love

by Crissillis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissillis/pseuds/Crissillis
Summary: This is the love story for Megatron/Galvatron who is paired up with my OC named Blackstar and other shippings who in here as well. Plus this involves their sparkling and it is Mature there will be some Mature scenes and well you know gore and nudity so we'll see where this goes... enjoy the story. v





	A Battle For Love

Sorry it took so long notice that this story is mature mostly because I have the birthing scene here as the first chapter but there will be other chapter were

Prologue:

No one's POV

"Ok Blackstar I need you push with all your might I can see the helm already," says Knockout.

"What does it look like I'm DOING!" Yells Blackstar as she is screaming in pain from all the birthing pains.

"You are doing great Star just a little while longer and we'll soon get to see our sparkling," says Galvatron soothing Blackstar.

"I just wish… he would… come out already," says Blackstar out of breath and tired. Then she groans in and yells out in pain for another jour. When she suddenly doesn't feel the pain anymore and looks to Knockout and sees him holding a grey microfiber blanket with a little black, silver, dark grey, and a little red on the helm mech sparkling. The sparkling had black, silver, and a one red spike on his helm that is crowned with smaller black and dark grey spikes adorned on his helm. Also with his sires previous armour wear in a smaller version with a black and silver chest plate and black waist with black and dark grey little peds. He was indeed a flier like his sire and carrier but did not inherit his carriers seeker like wings. The mech sparkling that was covered in energon, and gave a mighty yell announcing its' arrival to the world around him. Knockout handed the sparkling over to his creators a soon as the little mech sparkling was cleaned so that he may imprint and bond with his creators.

"He's so beautiful, isn't he Galv?" cried Blackstar as she got to hold her little mech sparkling for the first time. Since the medics from Vos had told Blackstar that she would not be unable to carry a sparkling this was a monumental day for both her and Galvatron.

"Indeed just like his Carrier, you did an amazing job Blackstar our sparkling will grow to be strong and tough warrior when the time comes," says Galvatron with a proud smile on his faceplate.

"Indeed," says Blackstar as she has proud yet tired smile on her faceplate.

Galvatron carriers the sparkling and says, "Rest my dear sweetspark you have earned it," and with that she closes her optics and recharges soundly.

"Have you two thought of a designation for your sparkling my lord?" Asks Knockout cautiously. He's kept silent since he didn't want to ruin the tender moment between the two creators with their sparkling.

"Indeed we have Knockout, both Blackstar and I have decided on Blacktron, his designation will be Blacktron," Says Galvatron with a proud smile. The sparkling soon opens his one ruby red optic and the other violet purple optic with both having white irises and stares at his sire at the mention of his new designation and looks at him in wonder. Of course Megatron knew that dark energon ran through his sparklings system. But was thankful it was of small traces and would not have any effect on his future sparkling, or his grand sparkling in the long run.

"A wise choice my Lord I'll leave you two be while I get the neuregon for the Sparkling," says Knockout as he takes his leave and leaves Galvatron with his sparkling and sparkmate.

Galvatron looks down at his Sparkling and the sparkling looks up at his sire as if a question could be asked of the two. "You will become a great leader one day Blacktron, and hopefully one day you won't have see a day of war like your carrier and I had to see. There is peace for now and later you will need to keep that peace even if it means going to war to keep it that way. I know you will deal with many hardships, but do not fret for me and you carrier will teach you what you need to learn in this cruel universe. I know you will have many questions but soon you will understand the answers to those question, and why we do the things we do for the greater good. You will have any challenges ahead of you, but you will be ready for them by the time you take up your role as leader of the Decepticon, and your Carrier and I will be proud and honored that you will my sparkling will be the leader of all of Cybertron. For I know it was not meant for me but for you my sparkling to bring truth and justice to all of your Cybertronian Brethren and peace to finally be achieved thru you my little gladiator, my little warrior, My little Sparkling, My little Blacktron. This is your destiny and you will be the ruler of all," says Galvatron praising his future heir to the throne of all Decepticons and looking proudly at him, as his little sparkling smiles at him, and raises his little servos to his sire and touches Galvatron's faceplate. His sire looks at his with great pride and has his sparkling hold one of his digits.

Blacktron holds his sire's digit in wonder and curiosity and smiles at this display of affection his sire has towards him. Soon his Carrier wakes up and sees him holding his sire's digit, and says, "It appears out sparkling has taken a liking to you my dear sparkmate," says Blackstar with a tired smile.

"Indeed he has would you like to hold him yet again?" asks Galvatron.

"Yes I would," she says and has her servos open so that Galvatron can hand her their sparkling.

"He's already so alert and his Optics are of both yours and mine," says Blackstar fascinated by their sparkling uniqueness.

"He's perfect and you are finally mine," says Galvatron holding both his sparkmate and sparkling.

"Indeed I am and I'm more than happy to be apart of your life as well as our sparkling's," says Blackstar as she kisses her sparkmate's cheek and kisses her sparkling's helm.

*Somewhere else*

"Ok Roadfire you're almost there you just need to push a little bit more, Okay, I can see the sparkling," says Ratchet as he can see the helm of the sparkling.

"Ok Ratchet… just let me… catch my breath… for now ok?... This is… really tiring," says Roadfire out of breath with Optimus behind her rubbing circles on her lower back.

"We'll soon get to see our sparkling Roadfire just a couple more pushes and we'll soon get to see our sparkling," Optimus says soothing Roadfire and she nods her helm.

She soon feels another birthing pain and groans in pain for another two jours until she feels no pain at all.

Ratchet is holding a red microfiber blanket with Roadfire's and Optimus Prime's sparkling in it. After Ratchet cleaned the little sparkling It let out a shout with to everyone around it know of its presence. Optimus and Roadfire both have lubricant in their optics at the joy of seeing their sparkling. Ratchet hands them their sparkling in a the red microfiber blanket.

"Congratulations you both have a femme," says Ratchet with a proud smile on his faceplate as well and leaves the three of them to bond with the sparkling.

"Awe she's so beautiful Optimus, look at her isn't she perfect?" asks Roadfire still leaking lubricant from her optics.

"Indeed she is my sweetspark now I have two wonderful, beautiful, and amazing femmes in my life, thank you for giving this family Roadfire," says Optimus while kissing Roadfire's helm.

"And thank you Optimus for giving this life to me now I too have a new special bot that I care about," says Roadfire as she turns around and kisses her sparkmate while holding her newborn sparkling.

Soon the sparkling opens her optics they are a beautiful icy white blue. The sparkling has her sire's blue helm color with red and white stripes on the side of her helm, but has her carrier's helm shape, and her carriers white paint job armor. With her sire blue flames on her little peds that have wheels on them, and red flames on her little sparkling arms. She even had her sire's digits as well. Optimus and Roadfire looked at their sparkling with pride growing within them knowing that they made this little sparkling and that she would be the one to bring peace to all the Cybertronian race.

"What will her designation be Optimus?" asks Roadfire with a smile as she looks at Optimus.

"Her designation will be Opticfire, her designation will be Opticfire," says Optimus Prime with a smile on his faceplate along with Roadfire smiling with him.


End file.
